Harry Potter and the Studios of Universal
by JD Street
Summary: a new generation of Harry Potter heroes rise.
J.D.S. Media/FictionPress

PRESENTS

A

JD Street

FAN NOVEL

Harry Potter

And the

Studios of Universal

By:

JD Street

 _ **TABLE OF CONTENTS**_

1: Pilot: Many Years Ago

2: Journey to Hogwarts

3: Journey to Hogwarts – Part II: King's Cross

4: At Hogwarts

5: Finding Out

6: Gringotts

7: Hogwarts Express: The End

8: Epilogue

Chapter I

"Pilot: Many Years Ago"

We begin our story at an orphanage, many years ago. Professor Albus Dumbledore has come to meet somebody, a kid that would soon become very dangerous… _Voldemort_ ….

"Who are you?" The young Tom Riddle said to Dumbledore. "Well, I'm like you Tom, I'm different." He said to Tom, "Prove it." Tom said back. THEN Dumbledore, with his mind, made Tom closet catch on fire! "I can make things move without touching them… I can make _bad_ things happen to people who are mean to me…. I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things…" Tom said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks.

Now that _that_ memory is over, let's go to another of Dumbledore's memories… The day he gave Harry to the Dursleys….

Dumbledore walked down a pathway, then, he used his Delumanator to take out all the lights, then after that: "I should have known that you would be here… Professor McGonagall." He said to a cat that suddenly changed to a woman! Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall! "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." She said right after she transformed, "Are the rumors true, Albus?" "I'm afraid so, Professor… The good… And the bad…" Dumbledore said to her. "And the boy?" she asked. "Hagrid is bringing him" Dumbledore said. "Do you think it wise? Trusting _Hagrid_ with something as important as _this_?" McGonagall asked. "Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life" he said back. Then, out of the blue, Hagrid came in on a flying motorcycle. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." He said once he came in. "No problems I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked. "No, sir, little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him, there you go." Hagrid said to Dumbledore as he gave him the baby. "Albus, do you _really_ think it's safe… Leaving him with these people, I've watched them all day! They're the worst sort of… Muggles imaginable! They really are!" McGonagall said. "The only family he has." Dumbledore responded. "…This boy will be famous! There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name!" McGonagall said, clearly concerned. "Exactly. He's far better off growing up _away_ from all _that_ … Until he is ready," He said as Hagrid started tearing up, "There, there, Hagrid. It's not _really_ goodbye after all…" Hagrid nodded. After a long pause, Dumbledore placed the baby down on the Durleys' front door step then put a letter on the baby's arm and said, "Good luck…. Harry Potter…"

Chapter II

"Journey to Hogwarts"

"Let's go!" said JD Street, he was a generation after Harry Potter. This is 2016, and JD Street is going to Hogwarts, but first let me tell you how he got to the Hogwarts Express, because it was a big adventure….

JD Street got his wands and was ready to go! He was going to Hogwarts! BUT first he needed to go to Diagon Alley, but before we tell you about Diagon, we'll tell you this, JD and his friends passed some wizarding landmarks, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, The Knight Bus, The Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks. Then we went Diagon Alley! There was a play going on! It was _The Tale of the Three Brothers_ and it was really good! Here it is:

There was once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him. Yet she was silent and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad by hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.

That was the story of the Hallows.

Chapter III:

"Journey to Hogwarts – Part II: King's Cross"

"Okay, so we need to get to Gringotts and get some galleons to by hulk13 a wand and some robes, also JD needs some new robes too," said Professor etyra12 McMamat, who was with Professor Lauren McMamat and Professor John McMamat, "Yeah, I grow about thrice as fast as any other 12 year old," JD said. "…But, let's go!" "Yeah" tacocaT327 said.

Then they went to Gringotts.

"Hello sir, um, can we go to our vault… please…" John said. After a long pause the Goblin finally said, "Key, please." John gave the key to the goblin and he examined it. "Proceed," the goblin said and they went off to the mine-carts. A goblin got on to the mine-cart with them and said, "Which vault?" in his squeaky, scratchy goblin voice. "7777777" etyra12 said. "Okay. Do you have a swimsuit on?" "No why?" Then a big waterfall hit them. "What was that?!" JD said furiously. "That was to see if you are imposters. Congrats, you passed." "Thanks." tacocaT327 said angrily while shaking off his clothes. "Vault #7777777" the goblin said. "Thank you," etyra12 said, "Sort of" then they got their galleons and headed off.

Then they walked out. hulk13 got his wand, JD got his robes, and they left. Then they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to rest.

September 1st 2016 9:00 A.M.

"COME ON GUYS! WE NEED TO GO!" JD said. He was all packed and ready to go to Hogwarts. "I'm coming, just let me put on my face." etyra12 said. "You have another face?!" hulk13 asked. "She means her makeup, doofus." JD said. Then they went to King's Cross.

September 1st 2016 11:00

"Look there's Hedwig!" tacocaT327 said as we passed her.

Then we got on the Hogwarts Express! "We're moving! We're moving! We're leaving King's Cross!" tacocaT327 said. We were in the city. We saw an owl fly passed and then, "Oh great, Death Eaters! Death Eaters!" tacocaT327 said. "It's getting dark out there… Where's the food trolley? Hermione, can't you conjure up some Pumpkin Pacis" Ron said as he was passing our compartment, "Ugh, Ron, food is the first of the 5 principle exceptions!" Hermione said to Ron. "Well, she knows what she's talking about." Ron said the Harry snickered. _Then_ everything went dark… "Everything's so dark…" tacocaT327 said. CRASH! Lightning was outside, something was wrong… "Uh, do you got our ponchos?" John said, "Yes…" Lauren said. Then there were Dementors! "Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled. "Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione said. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Harry said. "That was brilliant!" Ron said to Harry. "Dementors on The Hogwarts Express! Foul, miserable creatures," said the Trolley lady, "Something from the Trolley, dear, I'd say you'd earned it." "Some chocolate frogs" Harry said to her. "Oh, oh dear! Best get back to your seats, now. I'll try to round up these frogs" she said. Then Hagrid flew by! "Hi, Hagrid!" we all said. "Ahh!" tacocaT327 said because Hagrid's bike was on fire now! "The Flying Car!" hulk13 said. And the flying car flew by! Then there it was… Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… Amazing isn't it… "Now approaching Hogsmeade Station!" said someone in the hallway. "Hogsmeade!" tacocaT327 said as we passed its sign. "Hagrid, hi!" tacocaT327 said as we passed him. "That was fast" said a girl in our compartment. "They're probably not all that far away from each other" JD said. "Yeah" she said. "That's true" etyra12 said.

Chapter IV:

"At Hogwarts"

They were at Hogwarts, it had been a few months, it was February and nothing had happened much. Now they were at Hogsmeade, just hanging. So, they went to get some food there. They were bored, sitting at their table not doing much. Then suddenly, out of the blue, there it was! A whole feast just popped in front of them! It was amazing! We ate and ate and ate!

Later after the Hogsmeade trip, at Hogwarts…

"Guys, I have something to tell you," JD said. "What's up?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, what's going on?" John asked. "I'm an Animagus, I turn into a stag." JD responded. "Really! That's amazing!" Lauren said. "That's awesome!" John said. "So cool!" hulk13 said. "Thanks! I'll have to show you later." JD said.

Chapter V:

"Finding Nemo"

 **Out**

May 1st 2016

"Guys, I have some bad news." tacocaT327 said. "What?" hulk13 asked. "I just read in _the Prophet_ that someone broke into Gringotts." "Who?" JD asked. "Don't know, but we need to check it out." tacocaT327 said. "I'm not going to allow that." said a man walking into the room. "We're leaving, Professor Longbutt." JD said to Professor Neville Longbottom, Care of Magical Creatures Sub. "I'm not going to let you leave. I've done this before. I'm a pro." Neville said to them. "Bye" hulk13 said, and they Disapperated.

Chapter VI:

"Gringotts"

They were there at Gringotts… Ready to fight at any time…

"If you wish to open an account, make your way to the security. Take your Gringotts Identity Photo immediately, then go directly to the Box, from there, you will be escorted to the vaults. Well, that's it. Move along!" said the goblin.

"We need to get you down to the vaults" said a goblin in Bill's office. "AHH! What was that?!" he said as Wildfire Wizbangs shot at him. "Weasley's Wildfire Wizbangs. Fireworks from my brothers Fred and George." Bill said. "Billius! What are you doing here?" the goblin asked. "This is _my_ office, Morbat! The question is: What are _you_ doing here?" "I was about to show our new clients the vaults! I was just getting the keys!" Morbat responded. "Ah, well I moved them! All you have to do is ask. Accio Keys!" Bill said as the keys flew to him and Morbat looked taken aback and astonished. "Hmm, how did you get in here?" Morbat asked. "Well I shouldn't keep you from your tour. I just need to get a few things then I'll be on my way… You haven't seen me… Actually if you don't mind I'll join you on your tour. We can all leave together! I'll meet you at you cart" Bill said. "Let's get moving! Now, listen to me, the passage to your left will take you to lifts, the lifts will take you down to the cart station, there you will board a cart that will take you on a journey to the vaults beneath Gringotts! I'll see you down there." Morbat said to EnderStar32, tacocaT327 and hulk13

Later on the carts…

"The defenses have been set to lock! There are imposters in Gringotts… Bellatrix!" Bill told JD and his friends. "Are these the imposters?" Bellatrix said. "I don't think so, Madame Lastrange, but I can't be sure." said a goblin by Bellatrix. "Let's find out then! Ha ha!" Bellatrix said as she cast a curse, then she made us fall down a slope. Bill caught our fall with a spell and said, "Look, I'm sorry about Bellatrix, but-" Then Bill was cut off by Harry. "Bill!" "Harry, What are you doing here?!" Bill asked. "Get them out of here! There's going to be trouble!" Harry said. "They think we're imposters. They set up defenses against us." Hermione told them. Then they fell down as these big giants took them and threw them. Then when the landed, they saw another giant, but this time- "It has a club!" hulk13 yelled. It hit them and they fell down beside that same waterfall. Then again Bill saved them, "Welcome to Gringotts" Then again he was cut off, but this time not by Harry but by a dragon! It blew fire from its mouth as Bill said, "Aguamenti!" And he guarded the flames from JD, tacocaT327 and hulk13. "We've got the Horcrux, you really need to get out of here." Harry told them. "I'll fill you out later, you get down to a safe vault. Wingardium Leviosa!" Bill said and the floated to some vaults, "Hurry, this way!" said a goblin as the walls to a vault burst open and Voldemort and Bellatrix were there, "I know you've seen Harry Potter," Voldemort said, "He was in your vault, Bellatrix" "How about I get rid of you, Muggle-borns" she said as she threw another spell at JD, tacocaT327 and hulk13. "Where's Potter?!" she kept saying. Then they ran to a big pit of lava and Bellatrix and Voldemort flew there. "How about a little dose of _pain_ to help you remember." Voldemort said to them. "Yes. Tell us. Or we'll destroy you!" Bellatrix said, then Voldemort blew fire from _his_ mouth and as it was coming toward us Harry, Ron, Hermione and the dragon were there, and they fought off Voldemort and Bellatrix, It was amazing. "We'll get you out of here!" Harry told them. "Here we go! Hang on!" Hermione said and the _shot_ forward. "We got what we came for, now, now take care." Harry said. "Good luck!" Ron yelled. "Everyone okay? After all, it's The Safest Place on Earth… Right?" Bill said as we left. That practically wraps up our story…

"Wow, that was an adventure." JD said when they got back. "Let's go see how the others are doing." hulk13 said. "We will later. Right now, let's go to the Headmaster's Office." tacocaT327 said. "Lord Voldemort. The name alone strikes fear into the hearts of wizards and witches everywhere. And his hatred for Muggles is widely known. I have personally classified enchantments and spells, specifically intended to insure your safety." Dumbledore said for no reason. "Okay" hulk13 said, and they moved on to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then they heard them, "Keep it down you two! This would be all fine if you'd stop bickering!" Harry said, then they pulled off The Invisibility Cloak. "Um, excuse me, we thought you'd might need something to escape Professor Benz's lecture, I you know what I'd meant." Ron said. "Not that the subject isn't fascinating! Personally, I'd recommend Bathilda Bagshot's ' _Hogwarts: A History_ '" Hermione told JD and his friends. "No one has read that book, Hermione." Ron told her. "For you information, it happens to be the definitive for all Hogwarts" Hermione told him. "Also it's _dead_ boring" Ron told her. "As is Professor Benz, very boring" Harry said. "Also dead. He's a ghost" Ron said to them. So JD, tacocaT and hulk kept walking on. Eventually they got to The Fat Lady as she said, "Don't dolly! There's room for _all_ at the match!" Because they were walking to the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch Match. To get there, we have to get on flying chairs, so once we got on them Hermione said, "Alright. Say 'Obserbitry'. On 3. 1, 2, 3!" Hermione said. "OBSERBITRY!" JD, Hermione, tacocaT and hulk said together. "Hang on tight! Ron and Harry will meet you outside!" Hermione said as we flew off. "Hermione did it! They're flying! Keep up, Ron! You're doing great! We'll meet you outside!" Harry said, then we almost hit into Hogwarts. "Sorry about that! The edges can be a little bit dogey! But we haven't lost anyone yet! Well, not _this_ week, anyway." Harry said. "Hey, you lot! Haven't seen a dragon, have you?" Hagrid asked. "Alright, come on! Let's go to The Quidditch Pitch!" Harry said. THEN A DRAGON POPPED UP! "HAGRID! THE DRAGON!" Harry yelled, "Look out!" The dragon was flying around like crazy! They couldn't fight him off! Then there he was. Right infront of them… THEN HE BLEW FIRE ON THEM! They ran away to The Forbidden Forest. Lightning shined! Thunder crashed! All was lost… THEN! A GIGANTIC SPIDER WAS RIGHT THERE! It was going to eat them for sure! They were going to die. "Follow my voice! The spiders are safe. Hold on tight!" Hermione said soothingly and there she was, getting them away. She fought them off with a big spell as JD and his friends flew away. Then the Whomping Willow WHOMPED them! Again, Hermione fought it off. They flew away through the forest. Again, it whomped them. "LOOK OUT!" Hermione told them. Then they tried to get away, but they couldn't get from the Willow's grasp. Finally, they did. Once they got to the Pitch, Harry said, "Where have you been?! The Snitch! Follow me!" Then he got hit by Draco Malfoy and Malfoy said, "Showing off for your Muggle admirers, Potter?" Then Dementors came to the Pitch. "Uh-oh" hulk13 said. They flew. Trying again to get away as best they could. "Dementors!" Ron yelled. "This way!" Harry told them as they dived down. "NNNNOOOOOO!" Harry yelled as the charm started to ware off, and they fell.

Chapter VII:

"Hogwarts Express: The End"

When they stopped falling, they were in what looked like a dark cave. There was moaning and groaning but no one could tell where they were. There were spider sounds and burst of blue energy but still no one could tell. Then suddenly, The Dark Mark showed up! There were more Dementors. "Get away from them!" Harry told the Dementors, "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. "Follow me" he told JD and his friends after he'd defeated the monsters. They flew through a cavern, passed a waterfall and to The Great Hall. "Thanks everybody! You were brilliant!" Harry told them once it was all over. "Be free to return to Hogwarts _any_ time" Dumbledore told them.

It was a few days later, May 7th and it was time to get on The Hogwarts Express…

"Bye, bye!" Hagrid said to JD Street AKA EnderStar32, tacocaT327, hulk13, etyra12 McMamat, Lauren McMamat and John McMamat. "Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid! Bye, bye! Bye, bye! Bye, bye!" tacocaT327 said to Hagrid. "Wait. How about this one?" Harry asked as he passed our compartment. "It's occupied, Harry" Hermione told him. "Looks like a bunch of First Years." Ron said. "Let's keep looking" Hermione said. When they looked out there window, they saw Witherwings fly by. "Is that Pigwidgeon?" etyra12 said sarcastically. "That's Buckbeak!" tacocaT told her. "I know." She said while snickering. "This was so amazing." JD said. "Think how sad Harry must have been every time he saw his train. Seeing Hogwarts go away…" etyra12 said, "Now he's got to go back to his closet under the stairs." "No he moved." JD told her. "Remember, he got his own room." tacocaT327 said. "Okay. But _still_ he's got to go back to the Dursley's" etyra12 explained. Then, looking out there window again, they saw Fred and George on brooms! "Whoo, whoo!" One of the twins said (you can never tell). Then they threw some TNT in the air, and when it blew up, it spelled: 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes: Now in Diagon Alley!'

Then, they went into a tunnel, and there were spiders on their door. When they came out of the tunnel, there was again that "Lightning Valley" as they had started calling it. Then they went into _another_ tunnel, and when they turned around, there was some kids Harry Potter and his friends again. "Oh look! Spiders!" one said. "You'll never catch one now." said another. Then there was Harry Potter and his friends again, and they saw the spiders. "Ahh! Spider!" Ron said in fear. Then Harry ate it and said, "They're licorice, actually." "Did you really have to do that?" Ron said. "Honestly Ron, let's just leave" Hermione said, and they walked off. And when they came out of the tunnel, they were in a Muggle city. "Ooo! We're in a Muggle city!" tacocaT327 said. Then, they heard some music and there it was! The Knight Bus! "The Knight Bus!" tacocaT327 said. It was going down roads, under, over and through everything! It was amazing! "Knight Bus!" tacocaT said again. "Whoa!" JD said as it when through two buildings! Then we arrived at King's Cross and Mad-Eye Moody was there to greet us and that wraps up our story… Almost.


End file.
